bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
|image = |conflict=Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Tres Cifras, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Nel Tu (supportive) |side2 =*Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo *Hollowfication Nel Tu: *'Cero Doble' *'Neru Shawā' |forces2 =*Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonído *Cero *Bala *Hierro *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Ichigo is uninjured. |casual2 =*Dordoni is grievously injured. }} is Ichigo Kurosaki's first battle upon entering Las Noches, in which he fights Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, a Privaron Espada. Prelude As Ichigo and Nel Tu enter an area called Tres Cifras in Las Noches, Dordoni, sneaking up on them, is found out by Ichigo, who tells Dordoni to reveal himself. He does so, but only because he ends up tripping and falling off the beam he was standing on. Dordoni reveals himself, but Ichigo does not take him seriously due to his appearance. Dordoni says they simply have different styles, and it does not really matter since he will be defeated soon anyway. Introducing himself to them, he reveals he is the 103rd Arrancar. Ichigo is surprised at this, since all Arrancar are supposed to only have 1 or 2 digits for their numbers. When Dordoni asks him why he has a look of pity in his eyes, Ichigo tells him he seems incredibly weak. Shocked by this, Dordoni tells him to test him if he is weak or not, but not to come crying to him later.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 6-13 Battle Deciding to get serious, Dordoni, cutting Ichigo's left shoulder, appears behind him. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Dordoni, who, destroying it by simply kicking it, tells Ichigo not to judge people by their appearances.Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 17-21 He tells Ichigo he is a Privaron Espada, someone who used to be an Espada in the past.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 1-2 Kicking at Ichigo, who blocks the blow with his Zanpakutō, Dordoni, attacking him again, knocks him through a wall into another room of Las Noches. Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 4-6 Attacking once more, Dordoni, knocking Ichigo into one of the pillars in the room, mocks Ichigo by telling him his reactions are slow, his defense is weak, and his changes in footing are clumsy. He suggests he use his Bankai because as of right now, there is no way for him to win. Stating he will not because he will only use his Bankai against the actual Espada, Ichigo attacks Dordoni, but his Zanpakutō is easily blocked by Dordoni's leg. Warning Ichigo not to underestimate him, Dordoni releases his Zanpakutō, Giralda. Telling Ichigo to prepare himself, he charges at him by spinning and forming a cyclone. As Ichigo barely dodges the technique, Dordoni, appearing behind him, forms multiple cyclones around him and sends them after Ichigo, who cannot keep up with the cyclones' speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 251, pages 7-19 Completely overwhelming Ichigo, Dordoni once again tells him to use his Bankai. When Ichigo reiterates how he needs to save his Reiatsu for stronger opponents, Dordoni, telling him he should not be thinking like that, attacks Ichigo with one of his cyclones. Holding him in the air with the cyclone, he tells Ichigo to use his Bankai. Going into his Bankai stance, Ichigo instead uses Getsuga Tenshō to destroy the cyclone holding him in the air. Appearing behind Dordoni, Ichigo attacks him, but his blow is blocked by his arm. Attacking Ichigo, Dordoni fires a Cero at him. Getting in the way of his Cero, Nel ends up sucking the Cero into her mouth. Firing the Cero back at Dordoni, Nel tells him not to do anything bad to Ichigo. Only lightly injured, Dordoni attacks Nel with a cyclone. As he attempts to finish her off with another cyclone, Ichigo, activating his Bankai, stops the blow while simultaneously cutting Dordoni's left shoulder. As he apologizes to him for making him wait, Dordoni states he has been waiting for this.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 14-29 Picking up Nel, Ichigo apologizes to her for being foolish and thinking he could only use Bankai against the Espada. When Dordoni tells him he was smart to restrain himself because it is important for people who seek strength, Ichigo tells him it is not something you should take to the point where your allies end up getting hurt. Stating he reminds him of a saint, Dordoni reveals he knows about Ichigo's Hollowfication, and it is something he wants to see as well. He sends a cyclone towards Ichigo, who easily destroys it. Commending Ichigo on his Reiatsu, he states he wants to see his full strength, and he will use any means necessary. Appearing behind Ichigo, he attempts to kill Nel, but his blow is stopped just in time. Dordoni states since Ichigo's objective is to protect his friends and his own objective is to see him at full strength, he will simply attack his friends to get what he wants. When Ichigo asks him if he is ashamed of this, Dordoni says he is, but not being able to see him at full strength is a shame which outweighs all other shames. Deciding to bring out his Hollow mask, Ichigo, putting Nel down, tells Dordoni he will only see it for a second and brings out his mask. As Dordoni expresses his happiness at finally being able to see him at full strength, Ichigo makes a large cut across Dordoni's body. As an unconscious Dordoni falls to the ground, Ichigo, taking off his Hollow mask, reiterates how he would only see it for a second.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, pages 1-19 Aftermath As he lies unconscious, Dordoni thinks to himself how he knew he would be kicked out of the Espada once Sōsuke Aizen got the Hōgyoku, but he still decided to serve under him. He is woken up by Nel, who is drooling on his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 1-2 Getting away from Nel, Dordoni asks her why she is doing that. As Ichigo explains how her saliva has healing powers, Nel demonstrates by putting her finger down her throat and throwing up. Dordoni tells her it is vomit, but she insists it is not. Dordoni tells Ichigo he was badly beaten by him, and all throughout the battle, he thought he could win. He states he only wanted to fight him at full strength so he might get recognized by Aizen and be able to return to the Espada. Admitting his feelings have not changed, he gets back up to fight. As Ichigo tells him he is too injured to fight, Dordoni, ignoring him, moves to attack. Ichigo slashes across Dordoni's body, breaking his Zanpakutō as well, and leaves the room along with Nel to get further in Las Noches. As Dordoni comments on the arrival of someone, several figures with skull masks appear. As he welcomes them as the Exequias, they tell him they are under orders to kill the wounded intruders. When Dordoni asks who ordered them to, they say they cannot tell him. The Exequias tell Dordoni because his Zanpakutō is broken and his body is in bad shape, there is no way for him to fight them off. Despite this, Dordoni still tries to battle them. As he does this, he, thinking to himself about Ichigo, thanks him for using his Hollow mask despite not needing to. Silently telling Ichigo to become a demon, he is cut down and killed by the Exequias.Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 4-17 References Navigation Category:Fights